choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Kele
Kele is a character in the Endless Summer series. He is first seen in Book 2, Chapter 15 Act 6 bonus scene. He made his official appearance in ''Book 3'', Chapter 4. Appearance Kele has black curly unkempt hair, brown eyes, and dark skin. He wears a caramel shirt under a gray-brown vest, and sports two silver dog tags held by a thin black cord around his neck. He has a gray-brown rucksack strapped to his back. Personality Kele is shown to be kind, hospitable, and charismatic, keeping his cool despite Sean's candid misgivings about him. He seems to be a great survivalist, and can cook a good curry. He's successfully avoided the Arachnids and the other dangerous elements of the islands so far. His charm easily seduced Michelle, Quinn, and Diego. He seems perfectly fine with getting away from the violence of war, and bonds quickly with Jake for their history in the military. He is a skilled chef, gaining Raj's instant friendship, and plays the guitar as a hobby. History Kele started off as a soldier in World War II before his ship was sunk by German u-boats. He paddled to La Huerta and has been completely unaware of the time anomalies, claiming that the last calendar he checked was in 1941. He was first seen in Book 2 Chapter 15, the Act 6 Bonus Scene, when he was looking at what most likely was the burning MASADA Complex. Chapters Endless Summer Book 2 * Chapter 15: Self-Destruct (Determinant) Book 3 * Chapter 4: You've Come Into Your Own * Chapter 5: The More Things Change * Chapter 6: The Ties That Break * Chapter 7: Where I Needed You To Be * Chapter 8: You Are a Warrior * Chapter 9: All Our Yesterdays * Chapter 10: I Was Lost Until You Found Me * Chapter 11: Like There's No Tomorrow * Chapter 12: You Mean the World to Me Relationships Quinn She thinks he's very attractive. In Book 3 Chapter 4, if you choose not to visit the waterfall with Quinn, they will visit the waterfall alone together. He comments that he thinks she is beautiful too. Later on in Chapter 9, if Quinn is not a LI, she places an arm around Kele to support him after he reveals he’s scared of heights. The two also share a lingering gaze and smile during the handfasting ceremony in Chapter 10 if Quinn is not your betrothed. Diego Diego likes his attractiveness. Michelle Michelle likes his attractiveness. Raj Raj and Kele immediately bond over cooking because the former admires the latter's cooking skills. Sean Sean is initially mistrustful of Kele. He gets a bit angry when the others comment that "He's cute". Sean starts to warm up to him later. Jake Jake is initially mistrustful of Kele, but bonds with him later over their military experiences. Gallery ESPlaylistforBK3BTS.png|Character Inspiration from PB Screenshot (53).png|1st appearance Bk 2, Ch. 15 Kele playing guitar.png|Kele playing guitar Kele - Full.png|First official Meeting with The Catalysts QuinnandKelepossibleromanceclue.jpg|Quinn & Kele Possible Romance Trivia * He was first seen in a bonus scene at the end of Act 6 in Book 2, Chapter 15; presumably either looking at the smoke that might have been the helicopter the Catalysts rode on before crashing or the MASADA complex after it was blown up. * The writing for Kele is inspired by the song, We'll Meet Again by The Ink Spots.https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/964598047379415040 * The name Kele is Native American in origin (specifically the Hopi tribe) and means “sparrow.”https://en.m.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kele_(disambiguation) This suggests that Kele may be of Native American descent. * In Chapter 9, it is revealed that he’s not one for heights. * He is disliked by several Choices fans because they believed he was unnecessary to the plot and disliked his interactions with Quinn. * Kele in an alterate timeline: Kele teaches Quinn to play the guitar. She says she wants to write a song for him and they kiss. References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'Endless Summer' Characters Category:Soldiers